Fate series Fanfiction: Campaign of the Kings
by Rantaid
Summary: Alternate retelling of fsn
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

And I recall one red-tinted day after school, a long time ago.

...In a distant sunset.

Someone is always running alone.

And the girl, looked bored staring from far away...

**XXX**

_In the red tinted classroom, I remember ... the moment we shared._

_The glowing sunset seeping through the window and I could only stared absent-mindedly at this melancholic feeling._

_I tried to gather my courage..._

"Senpai, do you remember?"

"It was long time ago, back before I know you."

"It was four years ago... It was a really red sunset like now. Everything was red and beautiful yet lonely."

"Even though it was after school, someone was still running alone."

"It wasn't something that could be done with effort. Even I could tell that it was impossible, but he kept on trying without complaining."

"He was so earnest that I felt worried. And... it made me fell uneasy and lonely."

"I was a bad girl back then. Something bad happened to me, and I just wanted to take it out on someone."

"So I kept on watching him."

"But he wouldn't give up. He repeated it over and over without complaining."

"Then I realized that he didn't care about what he was doing and only obstinate about not losing."

"He was so earnest that I even worried about him."

_It made me pondered._

"He's probably someone very dependable. But that made me feel uneasy and lonely."

"Yes, he is the senior before me now. That's it. I've known Senpai since then."

**XXX**

_Is it because of the evening sunlight?_

_Her familiar gesture looks so fresh and cute that I'm fascinated._

"Seeing the setting sun just reminded me."

_And I am thankful._

_Because…_

_I can fight alongside the girl I've always admired._

"That's not entirely true. I don't know about you, but I've known you for quite a while."

"N-No. I knew about you, but you didn't know about me. You are one of my traumas."

"It happened around this time four years ago. I don't know why, but you were there after school, doing running high jumps until the sun set."

"I was watching that. I was right by the school entrance. I was an idiot watching another idiot who kept trying to jump a height he couldn't clear."

_She stopped for a while, feeling flustered after realizing the word she used felt so affectionate._

"I-it was just coincidence, okay?"

"I just happened to see that you keep trying to jump over a height you couldn't. That's all!"

But then… I remembered him even after three years. And I finally realized that you've been giving me damage all this time. I found out I was jealous of this guy who kept on running like an idiot.

_The sighing felt as if recalling a fond memory._

"I felt like I'd lost... It would've been fine if he'd had hope of clearing that bar. I would've just gone home if that were the case."

"...But even he knew it was impossible. He knew nothing would change that, but he kept trying. It's as if he believed the effort was what mattered."

"To be honest, I can't do such thing. I've always been like that. I determine whether or not something is possible. If I know it's impossible for me, I quickly give up. I don't try what I can't do, and I never regret it or think I'm powerless because of it. I'm cold like that. I'm a terrible person."

"But I do sometimes think how pure it'd be to just keep trying without a thought for whether it's possible."

"... Well, as a child, it's shocking to see someone that's completely the opposite of you, right? That's why it was traumatic. That guy who foolishly kept running was..."

_Someone I was happy to know existed. She then murmured with dreamy expression._

**XXX**

A memory that started with the setting sun...

It so useless...

Pointless...

Clumsy...

Yet...

He keeps on trying to complete his challenge. And it gives me this pleasant feeling.

There was someone else who was watching that scene.

Someone else who felt exactly like me, someone else who would like to embrace that feeling as well...

"Yes, we were both looking at the same thing."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Welcome. i try to write this fanfic, I hope you will enjoy it.


	2. The Campaign for San Greal

**Chapter 1 : The Campaign for San Greal **

_(23) For I received from the LORD what I also delivered to you: that the Lord Jesus, on the same night in which he was betrayed, took bread, (24) and when he had given thanks, he broke it and said, "Take, eat; this is My body which is broken for you; do this in remembrance of Me." (25) In the same manner He also took the cup after supper, saying , "This cup is the new covenant in My blood. Do this, as often as you drink it, in remembrance of Me." – __**1 Corinthians 11: 23 - 25**_

**XXX**

"Put the Association in your debt by the time you mature. I'll let you decide what to do after that. You should be able to take care of yourself."

That was the last words he left ten years ago.

And he was one of them. He was a great father and a great magus. He taught me as a teacher and loved me as a father. After preferring to leave me as a magus instead of a father, my path was already decided.

Since then, through many twist and turns…

I, Tohsaka Rin have matured.

It has been ten years since he left, but I felt excited. Finally, I can follow the path that he's gone to.

Because the ritual that capable of granting any wish has started again…

-The Holy Grail War-

A ritual firstly started and established by the Tohsaka, Makiri and the Einzbern

Many Magus have fought each other here in this event; in Fuyuki soil to this day for one purpose. To obtain the Noble Phantasm called the Holy Grail.

Only one magus has the right to possess it. And the Holy Grail can only grant single wish for one person.

And Seven Magus are necessary to summon it to this soil. They each shall summon a familiar known as the Servant and fight each other until only one remained.

And those who remained shall obtain the Holy Grail.

**XXX**

The morning sunlight comes pleasantly seeping through the windows of the western style manor. The girl however seemed to disagree.

Because as the morning clock being not forgiving.

"Urgh…" she lifted her hands in frantic search, muttering a curse toward that noise breaking her peace.

Heck, does not this dastardly automaton know how exhausted she is after that night long research of her father's testament? Does not she at least get an appropriate award for her hard effort last night by sleeping contently until she regain enough for morning activity?

Ay..!

But does not she has decided herself that she need to maintain her pride as good and model student? How unbecoming if she suddenly given up that just to keep her selfish reasoning for this single day.

But, there seems to be something bothering her. Oh…~! Right. That noisy automaton. With a slender finger gently pushing it…. Of perhaps one beat down, the noise suddenly vanish. Only to be replaced by the remaining drowsy morning feeling and the lingering chilly warmth of the Winter.

She gets up lazily and prepare herself. With a splash of water to totally woke her up and with the tied ribbons she is set to go.

"_Schliebung, Verfahren Drei."_

The short incantation, before she parts away from this western style mansion. Smiling a bit at the door as if saying good bye to it, then she turned away to depart.

**XXX**

As she goes outside, she felt annoyed at the grand manor right in front of her own home. Not wanting to had anything from this grand manor nor its owner to do with her, she quicken her walk, as if almost.

Oh… The thought similar to the prior sleep depraved feeling returning to her again.

"Please don't let me see her this morning, no! Please don't let me see her today and for the rest of my life anymore!" She muttered that in hopes that her wish would be granted.

But, alas!

That familiar haughty sounding laughter reached her ears. She sighed as if surrendering to her fate, and stopped her vain attempt to avoid her.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO…..~! Pleasant morning isn't it? Miss Tohsaka?"

Urgh… Feeling unpleasant and weary she turned behind her to the owner of that voice.

"Though, you might not felt the same. That grim atmosphere flowing from your mansion must have influenced you." That girl who had the haughty look shook her head in arrogance not pity "You should think to hire maids to take care of that grim looking mansion. Such an eyesore… ah, well.. though I had to admit that it fits you. OHOHOHO…~!" The girl walked gracefully followed by a cute little girl with maid outfit behind her, carrying her luggage.

"Humph..! I agree... though this pleasant morning was ruined by your appearance… Miss Edelfelt." And the snarky comment was replied with sarcasm.

"What you say? Oh… I should be more considerate toward this plebian girl. Don't make our instructor back at clock tower to get disappointed again with you, then." The protruding vein was being held by her.

"I understand. But I am more worried toward you who have disadvantage in my jurisdiction area. Hope past experience taught you well."

"You ill mannered girl…." Even a clenched fist can not satisfy her anger, while on the other hand….

The girl whom she exchanged insult with, Tohsaka Rin showed look of hostility, and revealed several jewel between her fingers; as if challenging that she is prepared to fight her openly.

Luviagelita Edelfelt almost get her temper the better out of her, as her haughty smile revealed a malicious sinister looks and about to stretch her finger and about to respond to her.

The supposedly friendly bickering (it was friendly?) was about to turn into a blood bath if not for the sensible maid spoke softly reminding them. "Luvia-sama…. We are about to arrive."

And those simple words returned both of them to reality. Rin cursed her carelessness. "Ack. I almost waste my valuable gems to respond to this stupid mistress!", she sighed on her unreasonable act.

"I pity you. You have to save up or you won't be able to use them anymore. Oo~h… the agony of poor!" Luviagelita sensed that this was her mental victory. "OHOohohohoho…"

Rin sighed and does not respond anymore, acknowledging the truth in her words.

And to add insult to injury.

"Oh, Miss Tohsaka. If you are having financial troubles, there will always be an open spot as maid in Edelfelt Manor. Well, there is another one for chauffer, but you are not. So I am kind enough that I will guarantee you'll be accepted. The Monthly salary equals to yearly pay of cheap waitress down at fourth street for your information, please consider it. Ohohohoho..~! Oh by the way I am serious, please submit your application by tomorrow morning."

Urghh… she really won this round! Tohsaka Rin cursed in anger and annoyance.

Then as they entered the school gate, the cute little maid look straightly toward her mistress. "Then, I shall take my leave. Luvia-sama."

"I am thankful, Miyu." On contrary to her treatment toward Tohsaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt replied with warmness in her tone.

"Then." Miyu bowed a little toward her mistress; Luviagelita Edelfelt and also Rin Tohsaka; who felt awkward by this sudden politeness from this maid, and returned the same gesture awkwardly. "I shall take my leave."

**XXX**

Before reaching the class she met several familiar faces. From schoolmates and school teachers which whom they exchange greetings with.

Then they met someone at the hall. This person looked soured as they seen each others.

"Oh. The student President. Never expect to see you here. Patrolling I suppose?"

"Miss Tohsaka the Twin tails and Miss Edelfelt the Golden drills… as to what the rumor says. People might say that it is a fortunate opportunity to see both of you together. But I know only troubles are coming from you both."

The Student President, Issei Ryuudo made a displeased look upon meeting them.

"Oh? Never expected you pay attention to the silly rumors floating around the school. You really take your job seriously eh? Mr. Student President-san…." With a perfect smile befitting of her status as honor student, Tohsaka Rin replied his remark.

"You probably mistaken. I will be grateful if you don't place me at the same level with her." While Luviagelita Edelfelt herself replied calmly as if showing off her noble background.

"Heh. At least I will be grateful if you don't make accidental explosion like back then." While fixing his glasses with his finger, Issei Ryuudo sighed.

"How vile. We are the victim but you blame us."

"You know that the explosion just happened, it had nothing to do with...-"

"Issei, I am done." Another guy called the student president. A guy that both Tohsaka Rin and Luviagelita Edelfet never expected to met.

"Oh Right." The student President ended conversation with the two girl and turned to this guy."I felt bad, Emiya. For asking your help for fixing everything.

"Don't worry. Is there another that is broken? There is still much time before class."

"The AV Room seems to be broken, could you take a look for a while? We still have some time before Kuzuki-sensei's lesson started."

"I will try a few things then, hope it is not totally died out."

As the guy and the student president about left, the guy turned as if remembering something.

"Well then, see you later Tohsaka, Edelfelt."

Luviagelita Edelfelt looked lonely when the guy who is called Emiya left with the student president Issei Ryuudo. Tohsaka who is beside her could hear her muttering "Did not I ask you to call me 'Luvia'?", Tohsaka Rin however did not say anything more and before she know it, she had reached her classroom.

**XXX**

During the class session, Tohsaka Rin's mind was not into the today's lesson. The history lesson started by Kuzuki Shouichirou; the strict teacher whom all the student somewhat scared was not in her main attention.

Her mind instead wandered into her father's testament letter explaining about the research that her father learned regarding the Holy Grail War. Looking back then, she was sent to London clock tower Mage Association by her father during the fourth Holy Grail War. But, prematurely return back to Japan to prepare herself due to the upcoming fifth Holy Grail War.

She can not say no because her instructor who also made various recommendation for her was already disappointed by her.

"I want you to investigate representing the Mage association to participate in the next Holy Grail War in Fuyuki city."

"But, instructor…"

"This is event took place in your homeland and even the jurisdiction of the Tohsaka, don't tell me that you never heard of it." The instructor asked in disappointed tone, which made Rin felt vexed.

"No, I know of it. My father talked about it many times."

"Good. At least you know the basic. If you never heard of it I will greatly disappointed. Really! Are you really a Magus from Japan?" The instructor sighed "I am already baffled when you don't know even a tiny bit of the culture of your home country, I will greatly disappointed if you don't know about this Holy Grail War started none other by the participation of your own family."

"Urk. I admit that I never like technology or these so called video games that you are fond of, Professor Instructor."

"What the Heck is wrong with you for not knowing Super Mario Bross while I played it numerous time during my visit in Japan!?"

"Professor Instructor, should not we talk about Holy Grail War?" Rin Tohsaka prevented her instructor from ranting about his Otaku Passion, and asked him to return to subject of conversation. Pity, that he was actually voted by the girls as the most favored instructor in London Clock tower who might be disappointed by this truth.

"Oh right. The Great Sage, Master Zeltrech for the first time is interested with this event (after it has been going on for several decade), which is why he asked me to appoint representatives for this event. I, with great confidence placed my faith unto you two for taking part."

"Er… two? Who is the other one?" Tohsaka Rin asked in questioning looks.

"You will know tomorrow, but that is not important. This Holy Grail War is not something you should take light for. Seven Masters with Seven Servants fighting for one Holy Grail." The instructor looked outside as if reminiscing. "Though I had to admit how memorable that time is."

Tohsaka Rin stared at him questioningly at the professor instructor that looking at the tattered red cloth placed in closed glass pedestal in his room.

"Are you prepared for this, children from Tohsaka family? I, Lord El-Melloi II is giving you this task."

Tohsaka Rin accepted the task without knowing whom the others who were sent with her, which begrudge her later. Why should it be her!?

But for now, her mind wallows around the notes about Master-Servant system and the Holy Grail which is recorded in her father's research record. She muttered herself on those things she need to prepare.

On the other hand, she did not realize that school session is over until several girls are gossiping about Kuzuki Shouichirou's beautiful wife seen around the Ryuudo temple.

**XXX**

As she is wandering about to go home, she walked toward the archery dojo where the archery clubs are busy practicing after school. She peeked from outside as if looking for someone.

When she noticed a girl who is busy practicing… she sighed in relief as if satisfied with what she saw and leave this place before she met someone that she does not want to see. She looked and saw that it is already noon and thought to return home.

Upon returning home, Tohsaka Rin was awaited by a familiar face.

Kotomine Kirei, a priest of the Church association. He is previously an apprentice of her father. So in sense, he is an associate. But Rin herself does not know much about him or even anyone related to him. The only relationship they have is one is the former apprentice of her father and the other is the daughter of his former master.

"Tomorrow is the deadline, Rin." Though they know each other, but Kotomine Kirei does not show any warmth toward her who was his deceased master's child. Perhaps it is hereditary even from father to son. "I must ensure all the Masters are arranged quickly."

Rin nodded in response.

"Seems that the Makiri… the Matou will also participate along with the Einzbern. It would be strange if the Tohsaka abandon theirs right to enter. But if you wish to abandon your right, contact me immediately. It takes some time to dispatch replacement."

Rin only snickered without actually giving him reply.

"You already show sign of Command Spell. Quickly summon your own Servant and open the Command Spell. Unless you are not planning to, then run to the church for refugee."

Though they are familiar with each other, this is the only conversation they made. Kotomine Kirei immediately leaved after telling her this message.

While Tohsaka Rin did not care about Kotomine Kirei, she is thinking about what Kirei told her. The Einzbern and the Matou is also participating… she does not really know whom they will be send to but … the Matou…

Would it be….?

But Tohsaka Rin disregarded that unimportant details which might bother her. She had to think of her own qualification to enter the Holy Grail War; which is to summon a familiar called Servant and form contract with it.

Without it, she is illegible to enter; even less to call herself as a Master.

She had spent last few night to study and deciphered her deceased father's will, and found out several points and instruction on this Summoning Rituals and the Holy Grail Ritual.

Today, her exhausting days of research is about to come for fruition. And she is ready to make her participation in this ritual to be official.

Late at night, I will summon the greatest servant!

Tohsaka Rin vowed to herself. While on the other places, the other six masters were also showing signs of Command spell.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Here is the first chapter for the first story. With this I introduce to you all the seven masters for this story. I hope you can welcome them.


	3. The Beckoning from the Throne of Heroes

**Chapter 2 : The Beckoning from the Throne of Heroes**

What is this Holy Grail?

Is it related to the chalice which held the blood of Christ and done symbolically every Eucharist Mass as symbolism to the Last Supper in Christianity?

As The Gospel of Matthew noted;

_And He took a cup and when he given blessing He gave it to them saying 'Drink this all of you; for this is My blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins. I tell you, I shall not drink again of the fruit of vine until I drink it new with you in My Father's kingdom.' - __**Mathew 26:27**_

Though to this day regarding the existence of the chalice which is filled with the blood of the Son of God is still questioned by Christian Scholar and Mage alike, however whether the Last Supper itself admitted its existence as true object or just symbolism is still a mystery.

In my opinion, if we take a look at the painting of _Leonardo da Vinci's The Last Supper_, we sees the twelve apostles surrounding the Son of God himself as portraying the scene at the Maundy Thursday according to verse in the _Gospel of John 13:21_. We will notice that there are many cups containing wine at the altar but no singular chalice which was blessed and being passed along to all the twelve apostles. Da Vinci himself is grown from a very religious background back in Firenze, so how could he make mistake in depicting such important event?

So, could this so called 'San Greal' referring to another legend?

Another legend which tied its background closely to the San Greal in my knowledge is the none other than the mystical chalice which contained the blood and water poured from the body of Son of God after being struck by the Lance of Longinus?

If so, then we will have to relate it with Joseph of Arimathea whom donated his own tomb for the Son of God after being crucified. Question may rise, why should this figure being related to?

Another legend of this San Greal whom mentioned the name of Joseph of Arimathea relating itself to the tale of Arthurian Legend. According to _Sir Thomas Malory's Le Morte d'Arthur_, The San Greal was first mentioned being related to Joseph d'Arimathie (Joseph of Arimathea) whom received the Grail from an apparition of Son of God who departed with his follower to Great Britain. From this literature, we also know that this device has been long sought even by King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. The Grail was noted to be able to bestow restoration from any mortal injury even going as far to provide enough feast, but none who were sent to was able to sought the Grail. The Model Knight Gawain, the Perfect Knight Lancelot, or even Sir Percival whom had tasted but unable to sought it, yet only Galahad who sought it but abandoned it later; since then none was able to sought it anymore.

So could this Holy Grail that the three families sought for are the same as the ones mentioned in those legend?

I had my doubt on it.

We, the Magi are individual who wished to unveil 'the secret of the beginning' to 'the mystery of the future' until 'the end of all things'.

For all Magus, to understand the roots, the beginning toward the end of all things, we have to dwelve as far as to the secret which the _Akashic Records_ noted.

200 years ago, when the three family decided to put execution of experiment to understand it, they designed the vessel whom they called as Holy Grail; The San Greal.

The reproduction of this so called vessel 'San Greal' might not be the reproduction of the vessel so far as the legend as we knows it, but more to a vessel to unveil the secret of this beginning, to finally manifest this omnipotent container as far as to the depth of the Akashic Record.

This is what I had try to learned after as far research on this Holy Grail that my ancestor; the Tohsaka whom is one of the three family along with the Einzbern and the Makiri who designed and architected this annual decade ritual.

It is not known yet why the ritual has to be established in the east far land in Fuyuki, but perhaps it is related to the first time when the three family here or perhaps due to the world's vein located here matched to the characteristic of the San Greal.

Regardless…

The Einzbern found that the summoning of San Greal was related to one of the Third Magic, Heaven Feel.

As we already know; the soul contains the memories, mind and magic circuits of a person and use the body as an anchor to the world keeping them from being dispersed and returning to the Akasha. This Third Magic itself denies of this possibility by allowing the materialization of soul even after the body ceased from functioning.

So how is this related to the San Greal?

During this ritual, the conceptual San Greal would select and bestowed the seven magus who have the power and given them enough prana to allow the summoning of the Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes which would be called as Servant.

During the summoning of seven servants…

The Magus who were chosen by the Holy Grail are called Masters, and each shall receives a powerful familiar; The Servant who each receives the grace of the Holy Grail.

And they who have summoned a Servant shall be marked with the sign of Command Spells, while he who loses the marks shall lose their rights as the Master of their Servant.

The Holy Grail War shall start when the Seven Servants are all summoned.

Regarding the Servants.

Familiars of different classes that obey the seven Masters, they are the highest ranking familiars; The Heroic spirits that the Holy Grail summoned. The Heroes from the past; who lived through the Myth, Legend, Fable, History, Folklore... The supreme being who gained concrete existence and remained eternal as heroes. They are those whom after death were honored with seats in the Throne of Heroes.

These seven heroic spirits, from every age and country shall be revived and bounded with vow of obedience to their Master to protect them and eliminate the other Master's servants for supremacy.

Once summoned, the Grail shall give them a form to match their heroic attribute.

Here, I have distributed the class among the servant according to what I have concluded based on various records from past Holy Grail Wars.

The Knight of Sword, Saber;

Though it was said that those who were bestowed with the class are recognized due to their marvels with sword, I had found out that sword might be their primary skill but they are not limited to just swordsmanship. Hence, I concluded that they whom are addressed and recognized as Saber class are those whom upheld the code of chivalry above all as their code of conduct.

Knight of Spear, Lancer

Though those who are proficient with spear are mostly the frontline soldiers, I have found out that those who wield lance and spear are those who are recognized as agile and dominating in the battlefield. Hence I concluded that they whom are addressed and recognized as Lancer class would be second to none in combat.

Knight of Bow, Archer

Though those who are invincible with bows and arrows in hand have advantage over their enemies, I deduced here that arrows and bows are a concept to spoke of an act of decisiveness in taking their enemy lives individually and silently before they can react. Hence, they whom are known as Archer class would be indomitable in action.

Mounted Soldier, Rider

Though mastery over mounting fierce beast are its main signature, I have wisely claimed that the ability to control beast spoke of the ability and ambition to conquer others. Hence, only those who are previously known as Conqueror who ruled over the warfare with supreme commandership are fitting to take the title as the Rider class.

Magician/Sorceror, Caster

Magic are symbol of superiority in knowledge and wisdom above the others. Those who are capable of influencing the situation to their own advantage are revered to this day as those who held the mystical power. Hence, the Caster class are those who have the sign of superiority in wisdom and knowledge even that which had lost to the passing of time.

Mad Warrior, Berserker

Rage and Anger are the basic emotion of mankind. Those who experienced these would ignore their own limitation and surpass it beyond their own initial ability even going as far to ignore its own mortality. Hence, the Berserker are those who surpass and ignore their own limitation due to cutting off mental interference, reverting back to nothingness phase of mind.

Silent Assailant, Assassin

When we spoke of silent assailant, people often mistook them as those who take life without other knowing or even doing them silently. I, however rebuked those claim. If not, what would make them different with those heroes who wield bows and take life from far distance? I, overestimating my talent spoke that Assassins are heroes who are known as determined and loyal to their cause disregarding the prospect of failing or even succeeding their mission. Whether they kill openly or silently are insignificant fact.

From these I make conclusion therein…

Only heroic spirits who matched these attributes shall be summoned to the present as a Servant and fight for their Master.

Here on, I, Tohsaka Tokiomi concluded this letter on my research on Holy Grail War

**XXX**

Tohsaka Rin had read the testament that her father left for her for the following previous days. She also spent all those previous days opening the archives and all letters and books inside the manor.

All books, document and even old rune book were not left unopened.

From those sources she had found information regarding her father's involvement during the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"If I am not wrong, father had for long make preparation on the summoning rituals…. However…."

In the end, what is surprising for both Tohsaka Tokiomi and Tohsaka Rin was that the summoning ritual does not need any extravagant preparation. In his other research note, Tohsaka Tokiomi noted that simple summoning ritual would suffice, as he notes that the Holy Grail itself would provide the rest of requirement. Tohsaka Tokiomi's note did not disclose the details but…

"In the end… a personal catalyst is still needed." Tohsaka Rin sighed and looked up to the ceiling for the past several days she spend which cause her sleep deprive looks.

In one of the research note that she had decoded, she found several passage. "To summon a servant a relic which previously known to belong to them is needed as catalyst during the summoning ritual."

Rin for the past several days had pondered on what she should do about this. "I don't have anything with me…. Perhaps father left something because…."

As she pondered while searching around the underground workshop.

She found something strange protruding but carefully hidden from her sight.

"Hmm?"

**XXX**

To ensure my victory, I will have to decide which servant that I shall summon. I have to make sure that it is the strongest servant.

There are many cases where the masters are unable to control their servants.

Is it due to the Master's lack of ability or is it due to the Servant's long history which is prone to betrayal?

I have no answer for this matter, currently.

For long I have make various visit through many places to search catalyst during the summoning rituals.

The icy world in Europe where heroes of their fascinating myths was said to live

The dessert in Northern Africa where the mystery of their past where sealed.

The Quanzin where previously the grand Sultanate of Khwarezm were existed.

Until I stopped in the exotic ruins of Mohenjo Daro and Harappa, the lost city at the southern subcontinent.

In those place I found something that seeks, but unfortunately I haven't found what I wanted. That is why I asked my long associates to search for me the catalyst for the servant that I wanted. He is the known first hero which the humanity recorded.

The King of Heroes.

That is the servant that I, Tohsaka Tokiomi wished to obtain.

**XXX **

Tohsaka Rin opened the conspicuous box.

"Huh..? What is this?" This object that Tohsaka Rin holded looked like some kind of triangular shaped metal that looked old and already melted before hardening back. It is roughly shaped triangle while at the bottom of it was kind of hollow.

Tohsaka Rin held the strange object as she examine it closely. She repeatedly peeked at the hollowed bottom but unable to comprehend the object.

Then, she took the box that stored this strange triangular metal.

She knocked at the box and its bottom to check whether there is another secret inside. Then she noticed some kind of dull noise inside.

"Could it be…." There is a hidden compartment inside? She thought to herself.

She then forcefully dissected the box. As she tore apart the box, Tohsaka Rin smiled to herself.

"I knew it….!" Inside the hidden compartment, a books were hidden inside.

Tohsaka Rin felt exhilarated with her founding. She hugged the book with the strange triangular metal with her before dashing to another room in the underground workshop.

The Magic Circle and Hexagram pattern where drawn on the ground, as a preparation for the summoning ritual.

"I have decided. I shall summon this servant!"

Tohsaka Rin run uncaring of her tiredness, she hugged the book tightly as if fearing that she will dropped it. As she lowered her hand, the title of the book is now visible.

"_**Mahabharata."**_

**XXX**

In another place, the family who are previously known as Makiri had finished their own preparation to enter the Fifth Holy Grail War.

The Old man, Matou Zouken called his grand child, Matou Sakura.

"Sakura."

Though he looked like a frail old man of century age, Matou Zouken is still a menacing figure to her. Matou Sakura shivered and politely replied to her grand father.

"It is about time for this year Holy Grail War."

Matou Sakura only gave a short confirming reply without showing any glint of emotion to him.

As both of them conversing as they took each steps to the underground workshop, a place where Matou Sakura always dread. She looked down without trying to meet her grand father gaze when they reached the prepared magic circle pattern platform.

Matou Zouken gave to his grand daughter; whom he personally selected as the next heir of the Matou some kind of object. Sakura accepted it and was overtaken by it sight.

She does not show it on her face but inside her mind, she admitted of the beautiful sight that this object possessed. But the fright of what shall come to her still made her shiver.

"Have you memorized the incantation spell?"

Matou Sakura once again gave a short confirming reply.

"I see…" Matou Zouken felt satisfied with the answer that his cute grand daughter gave. "Then Sakura, don't let your grand father's kindness go to waste." Matou Zouken then leaves after he gave it to her.

Sakura saw a glance of strange marking in her grand father's arm, but she did not try to think about it. Because this beautiful object in her hand still made her ponder.

Should she do it?

For the past of years she had endured pain and hardship living in this place… and today she had to make decision for herself. If she goes along with it, her fate is decided to fight all her opponent even against 'her'. If she refuse, then what about those past hardship and pain that she had experienced until now?

"I…"

Matou Sakura silently looked to the beautiful object that her grand father gave as if asking for its opinion.

However the beautiful square shaped jewel only remained in silence, even the dragons intertwined on it ignored her pleas… Until she noticed the flaw this beautiful object hid.

"I have decided."

**XXX **

Tonight, Maiya Hisau revealed a secret that this boy never knew.

This secret shocked this boy, because this secret is about the side that his adopted father never knew.

Maiya Hisau did not say anymore, but she only asked this boy to forgive her for withholding this secret.

The boy felt sad and pity in hearing this secret, more so he understand thoroughly the burden that Maiya Hisau kept from him.

"I understand if you hate me for this, but …"

Maiya Hisau though still maintained her cold demeanor, bowed to him asking for his favor.

"Please do it for Kiritsugu's sake."

And this boy was handed a strange shaped halberd that already aged and in worse condition. This spear was previously belonged to the famed ancient general who ruled over the battlefield.

The boy smiled to Maiya Hisau as if reassuring her.

"Don't worry Maiya-san. I am Kiritsugu's son after all." He then took the strange spear shaped object and brought it to his shed. "In fact, I have to be grateful for your hardship in acquiring this." He smiled to this elder sister figure who has take care of him until now. "I shall do this."

Maiya Hisau finally felt freed from her guilt in withholding this secret from him.

"Thank you… Shirou."

**XXX**

In another several places, the other Magus are about to do exactly what Tohsaka Rin was about to do.

The Summoning Ritual.

When the magus has summoned their own servant and receive the mark of command spell, they are considered as one of the Masters who shall join the Holy Grail War and fight each other until only one remained.

Then, Tohsaka Rin grabbed a handful of jewel from her box. This jewel were prepared beforehand and contained the Tohsaka's stored prana for long of generation. She later mustered all her courage, then squished those jewel.

The spell of _Gandr_ was used to squish the jewels, turning them soft and she started to clench her hand. The jewel then started to become a gooey liquid.

Tohsaka Rin quickly spread them around the engraved Magical pattern and filled the hexagram with the liquid of the jewel.

She then thrust her hand toward the magical crest. Starting to recite the summoning spell.

The incantation began, she started them slowly to let her own mana burns as she felt the flowing prana collected through the surrounding from each of her skin, down deep to her own magical circuit.

When the destined time for her arrive, it was the peak of her concentrated circuit.

"_Ye first; O foundation of silver, O foundation of iron, O foundation of stone, O Archduke who oversees this contract. _

_Hear me in the name of our great master, the Arch Magus Schweinorg._"

It was hard to decide what make this situation happened, however… the hexagram started to glow as if reacting to her incantation. So far, she has not made any mistake.

Then Tohsaka Rin concentrated her mind to the whole reaction from this ritual, she felt the overwhelming prana collected inside the magical crest becoming explicit that even interfered with reality of the situation.

Light and sound mixed loud and bright, it was as if the beginning of the miracle that no human could hope to recreate on their own.

That's right! this is why the San Greal was highly sough!

"_Let the descending winds be the wall. Let the gates in all direction be shut, rising above the crown and let the three forked roads to the Kingdom revolve._"

Then the outside triangular shape of the hexagram start to glow, and the prana and mana that she burn start to flow toward the outside of the line of hexagram down to the rune.

"_Enclose, Enclose, Enclose, Enclose, Enclose!_

_Five repetition for each perfection. Then let the crest being enclosed in my stead!_"

Rin concentrated her mind more, controlling the flow of her own mana as catalyst to stop the prana which was collected by the still imaginary Grail down to the Fuyuki. Her action to stop the flow of prana react successfully.

The Six triangular corner of the hexagram glowed in reddish color. The prana and mana mixed together started to shape up.

She then continue the incantation.

"_Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade._

_If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason then thou shalt respond."_

Then the catalyst placed on the middle of the hexagram started to react. The prana flowed around the corner of hexagram, gathering altogether at the center surrounding the catalyst as it shapes itself reacting with the engraved rune.

"_Here on I make my oath!_

_I am the person who shall become the virtue of all Heaven! _

_I am the person who is covered with the evil of all Hades!_

_Thou seven heavens, clad in trinity of words, come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protects the balance!_"

As the spell finished, Rin's mind shouted in joy.

I did it! I really did it!

The prana flowing altogether started reshaping resembling itself with a figure of mankind, the catalyst entangled the line of prana as if bundle of strings.

Then, a blinding light sounded followed by shocking unnatural phenomena!

As if welcoming the contradiction to the law of nature, the time felt as if being forcefully halted by this ritual. All the other masters who coincidently performed this ritual was shocked by this outcome.

The dark and desolate underground workshop was being engulfed by this light, as if midnight turning into morning so suddenly!

At the outside, The moon revealed itself in full. But inside this dark and desolate underground, where this ritual was established…

The remains of magical circuit swiftly reshape itself, giving the silhouette amidst the thick mist and cloud produced by this ritual.

**XXX **

The white lady at the far distant place smiled in satisfaction when she witness the Servant who came from her beckoning far from the Throne of Heroes at the distant far plane.

The gallant figure of the Hero who was immortalized in the ancient poem revealed itself.

The white lady pondered in seeing this scene. "Not what I expected."

Regardless….

The warrior was like a smart beast as it lowered itself in showing his respect toward his master.

"I am satisfied."

**XXX **

Tohsaka Rin was startled at this servant appearance. A looks so beautiful that she never seen it before. It was a beauty that surpassed the word denoted to express the feeling itself, unconsciously she blushed in embarrassment in seeing a beauty that was never possessed by mortal being.

The reddish figure and the white hair waved as he landed to the ground, bowing himself before the master.

He spoke in respect and dignity voicing his mind….

"O, my Master. I, Radheya shall perform feats before the gazing multitude and do all thou biddest!"

Rin was shocked by his appearance. In her mind, she was perplexed by his appearance and his gesture before him.

As the Mahabharata depicted him;

_He was a portion of hot glaring Sun and his energy prowess were like unto those of the beast. In splendor he resembled the Sun, in loveliness the Moon and in energy the fire._

_Begotten by the sun himself, he was tall in stature like a golden palm tree and endued with the vigor of youth, he was capable os slaying fierce beasts. _

_Handsome in features, he was possessed of countless accomplishments. - __**Vyasa, Mahabharata, the Adi Parva.**_

But that feeling of admiration ended as soon as this servant of hers opened his mouth after seeing her, as his master.

Then, Tohsaka Rin will regret for almost getting charmed by her servant appearance.

**XXX**

The boy was perplexed in seeing his servant appearance.

Never in his own wildest dream that he expected this encounter with her. The tall servant did not show any imposing look, instead she show a lonely innocent looks radiating from her eyes.

For the first time, this boy felt a warm feeling as if meeting a cute animal.

"Seems that many times hearing beats seeing once." The boy muttered to himself, while the tall servant looked at her curiously like a newborn chick seeing for the first time of her mother after hatching.

"?"

"Erm… nice to see you."

**XXX**

The girl with noble background welcomed her Servant with a haughty and proud looks, satisfied with the result of her effort.

As the servant who has beckoned to her summoning from the Throne of Heroes landed, a sound of string music welcomed his arrival, while his magical sword drawn and held in hand.

She whisked her curly hair, as if to showing off her dignity as the Master of this Old Hero who was romanticized in an old ode of the frosting land far at the north.

The old Servant picked up the catalyst used to beckon his arrival and presented it toward the girl with noble background.

Feeling satisfied with the old servant gesture which confirmed his obedience to her, then… the curly haired girl with the noble background accepted the shark jaw harp from his hands.

**XXX **

Meanwhile, at the Einzbern manor far deep at the misty forest…..

The little girl held the gasp of pain due to the overexerted of burning her own mana and opening the magic circuit surrounding her body. She held herself, a sight trying to become strong.

While before her, a noble knight looked at her with mixed expression of shock, pity and hurtful in her eyes, however she stored all those feeling from surfacing to her face.

Then, before the white little girl who did not show any surprise look but a soft smile as if knowing this event beforehand, she asked in a majestic tone only befitting of those who held the throne of king.

"I wish to ask; Art thou my Master?"

**XXX**

The overseer of the Holy Grail, Kotomine Kirei felt exhilarated for the first time after ten years since the last Holy Grail War. He notices from the changing of air and atmosphere, that all the servants and masters for the Fifth Holy Grail War have been decided.

"Finally, this day have come." He spoke to himself with a dry look but a tone of joy in his voice was visible. "I am anxious of what shall await for us this time…" Then Kotomine Kirei showed a confident calm looks on the ever changing air and atmosphere due to the influx of prana due to the summoning ritual.

And so… the Holy Grail War has began.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Welcome. this is the 2nd chapter of this story. On this part I introduce you to all seven servants and their class altogether for the holy grail war.

By the way, I have to speak one thing about this chapter. Fangking2 as I said before, I stole your servant concept for this fanfic. Sorry that I do it. But I will never regret stealing it, so I say thank you very much for allowing it.


End file.
